Doorways or entrances consisting of one or more fixed panels and an attached swinging door on one endmost panel have a tendency as time passes to lose rigidity and generally to weaken, which leads to problems such as sagging of the swinging door to an extent that it will drag on the door still and/or not properly enter the door frame when closed.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide an improved doorway or entrance structure of greater initial rigidity and strength and which rigidity and strength will not tend to be lost to any significant degree during a period of extended use.
In achieving this objective according to the present invention, at least one doorway panel is fixed within a door frame by a series of anchor screws penetrating the top, bottom and one vertical edge of the fixed panel. Along the other vertical edge of the fixed panel, a swinging door is installed by means of hinges whose leaves are attached in the usual manner to the adjacent edges of the swinging door and fixed doorway panel. Additionally, a short lateral flange carried by one leaf of each hinge is apertured to receive diagonal screws which penetrate an adjacent fixed stile of the doorway structure to rigidify the mounting of the hinged door beyond the ability of conventional hinges.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.